Service de Sécurité Incendie de Lévis
History The Service de sécurité incendie de la ville de Lévis 'was created on January 1st 2002 with the amalgation of the following departments and their respectives cities : *'Lévis **Lévis **Saint-Joseph-de-la-Pointe-De Lévy *Pintendre **Pintendre *Régie intermunicipale des incendies de la Chaudière-Etchemin **Charny **Saint-Jean-Chrysostome **Saint-Romuald **Sainte-Hélène-de-Breakeyville *Saint-Étienne-de-Lauzon **Saint-Étienne-de-Lauzon *Saint-Nicolas **Saint-Nicolas **Saint-Rédempteur Before the 2002 amalgation, the Service de sécurité incendie de la ville de Lévis had a combination police-fire department as well as part-time firefighters and also covered the town of Saint-Joseph-de-la-Pointe-De Lévy. The original department was created in 1990 with the amalgation of Saint-David-de-l'Auberivière and Lévis-Lauzon. Lévis-Lauzon, an amalgamation of the towns of Lévis and Lauzon, was formed in 1989. Saint-Nicolas operated two stations with part-time firefighters and covered the town of Bernières. Before the construction of the second station, Bernières was covered by a pumper-tanker running from Saint-Rédempteur. Pintendre, Saint-Rédempteur and Saint-Étienne-de-Lauzon each had a small department with part-time firefighters. Charny, Saint-Jean-Chrysostome, Sainte-Hélène-de-Breakeyville and Saint-Romuald operated a mutual aid system and each town had a station with part-time firefighters. The department is now a full-time department with 6 stations. Stations 1, 2 and 3 are manned by six firefighters per shift and station 4, 5 and 6 are manned by four firefighters. Key to apparatus numbers *'100' - Chiefs *'200' - First pumper *'300' - Second pumper *'400' - Quints *'500' - Rescue units *'600' - Pumper/tankers *'700' - Platforms *'900' - Operation vehicle *'1000' - Command post *'1100' - ATV rescue / Mini-pumpers *'1600' - Rehab units / Club Urgence Rive-Sud Lévis *'1800' - Rescue boats *'1900' - Trailers Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Caserne 1' - (secteur Lévis) 6990, boulevard Guillaume-Couture (full-time station) :Unité 201 - (17-292) - 2017 Pierce MaxiSaber / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/625/25A/50B) :Unité 401 - (12-369) - 2012 E-One Cyclone II CR137 quint (1500/300/137' rear-mount) :Unité 1101 - (10-264) - 2010 Ford F-550 / Maxi Métal / 2017 Maxi Métal refurb mini-pumper/brush truck :Unité 1901 (16-641) - 2016 Précisions Provençal hazmat trailer :2017 foam trailer (450x2/-/220Fx2) (Furnished by ERAC)Emergency Response Assistance Canada Caserne Lévis.JPG|'Caserne 1' File:17-292.jpg|thumb] Unité 201 (17-292) File:12-369_(402)_6.jpg|Unité 401 (12-369) File:IMG_3475.jpg|thumb] Unité 1101 File:16-641_27.jpg|thumb] Unité 1901 (16-641) File:IMG_3448.jpg|thumb] Unité ERAC Trailer 'Caserne 2 '- (secteur Saint-Romuald) 2060, 3e Rue (full-time station) :Unité 110 - (16-146) - 2016 Ford Expédition 4x4 operations chief :Unité 120 - (14-139) - 2014 Chevrolet Tahoe 4x4 operations chief :Unité 202 - (12-279) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/800/30A/50B) :Unité 502 - (99-311) - 1999 GMC T6500 / Lafleur walk-in heavy rescue (Ex-Saint-Étienne-de-Lauzon) :Unité 702 - (17-383) - 2017 E-One Cyclone II tower (1665/250/100' rear-mount) Caserne Saint-Romuald.JPG|'Caserne 2' 10296348_10203766614796780_8961842321546793792_o.jpg|Unité 202 File:17-383_4.jpg Unité 702 File:99-311_502.jpg|thumb]] Unité 502 File:16-146_31.jpg|thumb] Unité 110 File:14-139_1.jpg|thumb] Unité 120 'Caserne 3' - (secteur Saint-Nicolas) 451, rue Jérôme-Demers (full-time station) :Unité 203 - (12-280) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/800/30A/50B) :Unité 303 - (00-315) - 2000 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pumper (1250/600/45F) (Ex-Saint-Jean-Chrysostome) :Unité 403 - (10-364) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II HP100 quint (1500/500/100' rear-mount) : Caserne Saint-Nicolas.JPG|'Caserne 3' File:IMG_0018.jpg|Unité 203 (12-280) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star File:10-364.jpg|Unité 403 (10-364) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II HP100 'Caserne 4' - (secteur Saint-Étienne-de-Lauzon) 1, place Chamberland (full-time station) :Unité 204 - (12-278) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/800/30A/50B) :Unité 304 '''- (99-312) - 1999 International 4900 / Superior pumper (1050/900) (SN#SE 2010) (Ex-Pintendre) (Reserve) :Unité '''604 - (13-368) - 2013 International WorkStar 7600 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/2500) Caserne Saint-Étienne.JPG|'Caserne 4' File:12-278_.jpg|thumb Unité 204 File:99-312_302.jpg|thumb Unité 304 File:13-368_001.jpg|thumb Unité 604 'Caserne 5' - (secteur Pintendre) 225, Route du Président-Kennedy (full-time station) Built 2016 :Unité 205 - (12-281) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal / 2017 Maxi Métal refurb pumper (1250/800/30A/50B) :Unité 305 - (96-305) - 1996 HME 1871 / Tibotrac pumper (1250/600/45F) (SN#58538) (Ex-Charny) :Unité 605 - (13-366) - 2013 International WorkStar 7600 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/2500 :Unité 1805 - (19-509) - 2019 Can Am Outlander Max XT850 4x4 ATV off-road rescue :Unité 1600 - (98-288) - 1999 GMC Top Kick / Blue Bird Bus / 2012 FD-built / 2014 FD-built refurb rehab (Club Urgence Rive-Sud Lévis) :Unité 1905 - (06-545) - 2006 United trailer off-road rescue (Trailer for ATV off-road rescue) :Unité COUS - (14-564) - 2014 E-Z Hauler trailer civil security Caserne5-0.jpg|'Caserne 5' File:98-288_14.jpg|thumb Unité 1600 File:13-366_001.jpg|thumb Unité 605 File:IMG_1624.jpg|thumb Unité 305 'Caserne 6' - (secteur Sainte-Hélène-de-Breakeyville) 3155, Avenue Saint-Augustin (full-time station) Built 2013 :Unité 206 - (10-265) - 2010 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/840/50F) :Unité 606 - (13-367) - 2013 International WorkStar 7600 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/2500) :Unité 906 - (17-216) - 2017 Dodge Ram 2500 4x4 / Leer utility :Unité 1806 - (16-514) - 2016 Can Am Outlander MAX XT 850 4x4 ATV off-road rescue :Unité 1906 - (19-560) - 2019 EZ-Hauler trailer off-road rescue (Trailer for ATV off-road rescue) :2016 Snowbulance evac medic sled Caserne Breakeyville.JPG|'Caserne 6'+ File:10-265_3_204_06-05-2010_008.jpg|thumb Unité 206 File:17-216_18.jpg|thumb] Unité 906 (17-216) File:13-367_001.jpg|Unité 603 (13-367) 'Prevention quarters' - 2060, 3e Rue :Unité 15-126 - '''2015 Chevrolet City Express :Unité '''14-018 - 2014 Nissan Versa prevention vehicle :Unité 14-019 - 2014 Nissan Versa prevention vehicle :Unité 11-093 - 2011 Chevrolet HHR prevention vehicle File:14-018.jpg|thumb] prevention vehicle File:14-019..jpg|thumb] prevention vehicle File:15-126_12.jpg|thumb] RCCI truck Headquarters - '''2090, 3e Rue :Unité '''101 - (18-026) 2018 Chrysler 300 chief :Unité 102 - (15-248) 2015 Jeep Compass North 4x4 assistant chief :Unité 103 - (16-109) 2016 Nissan Rogue AWD division chief :Unité 105 - (11-187) 2011 Nissan Rogue AWD division chief :Unité 400 - (05-386) - 2005 E-One Cyclone II HP100 quint (1500/450/100' rear-mount) (SN# S0127144) :Unité 902 - (16-102) - 2016 Chevrolet Silverado 2500HD / Twin utility :Unité 911 - (12-195) - 2012 Ford Escape operation vehicle :Unité 1000 - (85-276) - 1985 Chevrolet P30 / Grumman Kurbmaster / ? refurb command post :Unité 1702 - (12-649) - 2012 United Trailer toilet unit :Unité 1902 - (06-543) - 2006 United Trailer air unit :(19-563) - 2019 Maxi-Sport flatbed utility trailer :(20-224) - 2020 Dodge Durango Retired Apparatus *(12-094) - 2012 Dodge Charger first responders (Transferred to public works) *(11-091) - 2010 Chevrolet HHR prevention vehicle (Transferred to public works) *(11-234) - 2011 Ford Escape (Transferred to public works) *(10-179) - 2010 Ford Expedition 4x4 operations chief (Transferred to public works) *(10-070) - 2010 Dodge Charger first responders (Transferred to public works) *(08-362) - 2008 International WorkStar 7600 / Maxi-Métal pumper/tanker (840/2500) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Sainte-Claire - Saint-Anselme - Saint-Henri) *(08-056) - 2008 Chevrolet HHR prevention vehicle (Transferred to communication) *(07-356) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II quint (1500/500/100' rear-mount) (Wrecked in a rollover accident in 2009. Rebuilt by Techno Feu and sold to Service de la prévention des incendies de Saint-Charles-Borromée.) *(07-523) - 2007 Kawasaki Mule Model-3010 ATV rescue (Transferred to public works) *(07-139) - 2007 Ford Expedition 4x4 (Transferred to public works) *(07-041) - 2007 Dodge Charger first responders (Transferred to public works) *(06-602) - 2006 17' UMA rigid hull boat, (Sold at auction in 2019 750$) *(04-384) - 2004 Freightliner FL 80 / Levasseur pumper/tanker (1050/2500) (Rebuilt after accident in 2010) *(04-101) - 2004 Ford F-250 4x4 utility (Transferred to public works) *(04-084) - 2004 Ford Crown Victoria first responders (Sold at auction in 201 1300$) *(04-105) - 2004 Chevrolet Trail Blazer ass.chief unit *(04-106) - 2004 Chevrolet Trail Blazer opération chief unit (Sold at auction in 2013 2400$) *(03-019) - 2003 Ford Windstar prevention vehicle (Sold at auction in 2014 1500$) *(03-018) - 2003 Ford Windstar prevention vehicle (Sold at auction in 2016 2300$) *(03-061) - 2003 Ford Windstar prevention vehicle (Sold at auction in 2014 1600$) *(02-610) - 2002 Fibres de Verre Abitibi evac medic sled *(02-616) - 2002 Trailer for 02-610 *(01-???) - 2001 Chrysler Intrépide first responders *(99-367) - 1999 E-One Hurricane / Superior tower (1500/250/95' rear-mount) (SN#SE 1979) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Pont-Rouge) *(98-308) - 1998 Mack MR688P / Carl Thibault pumper (1250/700) (Ex-Saint-Nicolas) (Sold at auction in 2019, 8750$) *(97-319) - 1997 Tibotrac T-320 pumper (1250/700/45F) (Ex-St-Romuald) (Sold at auction in 2018, 6000$) *(95-302) - 1995 Freightliner FL 80 / NovaQuintech pumper (1250/900) (Ex-Pintendre, sold to Héloc, who sold it to Smooth Rock Falls Fire Department) *(95-303) - 1995 Ford CF-8000 / Maxi Métal pumper (1050/800) (Ex-Saint-Étienne-de-Lauzon) (Sold to Maxi Métal, who sold it to Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Louis-de-Gonzague) *(94-006) - 1994 Ford Taurus prevention vehicule *(93-362) - 1993 International 9200 Eagle tanker (500/3000) (Ex-Pintendre) (Sold at auction in 2012 14000$) *(92-297) - 1992 International 1652 / Utilimaster / Maxi Métal step van rescue (Ex-Saint-Nicolas) *(92-298) - 1992 Ford F-350 / Dorchester step van rescue (Transferred to public works) (Ex-Sainte-Hélène-de-Breakeyville, ex-Chaudière-Etchemin) (Sold at auction in 2017 2750$) *(91-131) - 1991 GMC P30 / Grumman Olson step van rescue (Ex-Saint-Romuald) (Sold at auction in 2018 12500$) *(89-288) - 1989 Mack MC686P / Thibault pumper (1050/700) (Sold at auction in 2013, 5000$), Now Camping du Lac Georges) *(86-277) - 1986 Chevrolet P30 / Grumman Kurbmaster step van rescue (Sold at auction in 2016 7100$) *(84-273) - 1984 GMC P30 / Champion body step van rescue (Transferred to public works) (Ex-Charny, ex-Chaudière-Etchemin)(Sold at auction in 2017 1900$) *(83-351) - 1983 International CO1950B / Thibault quint (1050/200/100' rear-mount) (SN#T83-142) (Ex-Saint-Jean-Chrysostome, ex-Chaudière-Etchemin) (Sold at auction in 2012) *(81-268) - 1981 Ford C-900 / Pierreville quint (1050/200/75' midmount) (Ex-Saint-Romuald, ex-Chaudière-Etchemin) (SN#PFT-1091) *(81-269) - 1981 Ford C-900 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (Ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie de Lauzon, now at Camping du Lac Georges) (SN#PFT-1057) *(81-267) - 1981 Ford LS-900 / Pierreville tanker (420/1500) (Ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie de Lauzon, sold at auction in 2013 4000$) (SN#PFT-1058) *(80-262) - 1980 Chevrolet Custom Deluxe 30 4x4 / 200? Maxi Métal mini-pumper (100/200/CAFS) (Remounted on a 2010 Ford F-550)(Sold at auction in 2010, 4100$) *(80-263) - 1980 GMC P30 / Champion step van rescue (Transferred to public works) (Ex-Saint-Jean-Chrysostome, ex-Chaudière-Etchemin) *(80-264) - 1980 International S1954 / Tougas tanker (250/3000) (Ex-Saint-Jean-Chrysostome, ex-Chaudière-Etchemin) (Sold at auction in 2012, 6400$) *(79-261) - 1979 GMC C7000 / Pierreville tanker (-/1500) (Sold at auction in 2009, 1300$) *(7716) - 1977 Spartan CFV-2000 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) (199? NOVAQuintech refurb) (Sold to Campus Notre-Dame-de-Foy) *(75-257) - 1975 Ford LN-900 / Thibault tanker (420/1500) (Ex-Saint-Nicolas) (Sold at auction in 2012 1600$) *1974 Thibault PWT817G ladder (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Pintendre, ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie de Montréal) *1974 Dodge D600 / Pierreville pumper (625/500) (Ex-Sainte-Hélène-de-Breakeyville, ex-Chaudière-Etchemin) *1974 Ford C-900 tanker (-/2000) (Ex-Sainte-Hélène-de-Breakeyville, ex-Chaudière-Etchemin) *1970 Ford C-900 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Antoine-de-Tilly) *197? Bombardier Skidozer rescue *1967 GMC T6500 / Thibault pumper (625/500) (Ex-Saint-David-de-l'Auberivière) *1967 Ford C-900 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (Ex-Saint-Nicolas) *1964 Ford C-900 / Thibault quint (840/200/100' mid-mount) (Ex-Saint-Nicolas) *1965 GMC T6500 / Thibault pumper (625/500) (Ex-Saint-Étienne-de-Lauzon) *1965 International VCO206 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount) (Ex-Charny, ex-Chaudière-Etchemin) *196? GMC C30 Panel rescue *1958 Fargo D700 / Thibault pumper (625/500) *1958 pumper (625/500) *1955 Thibault WIT / Merryweather aerial (-/-/85' rear-mount) *1947-1948 GMC pumper (Burned in 1958) *1931-1932 Fisher pumper (500) * Notes External Links * Service de Sécurité Incendie de Lévis * Club Urgence Rive-Sud Lévis Station Map Category:Lévis Levis Levis Levis Levis Levis Lévis Levis Levis Levis Levis